


St. Valentine's Day

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: Reminiscence of the last year's St. Valentine's Day in the Prime Minister's vehicle.





	St. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImSijik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Political RPF Fiona Hill/Theresa May] St. Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357573) by Юля. 



> On Valentine's Day, I wrote Fiona Hill/Theresa May fic. This fiction is dedicated to the Temporary Manager(@imsijik), the Chief Editor of Daily May, who is the oldest and most famous honorary officer in South Korea.

Fiona Hill has never been suspicious of the rule that a day is composed of 24 hours since she was a child. She was unaware of how using her time perfectly or a mess, depending on her will and that ability finally shines when Theresa left the home secretary's office and became the owner of the 10th address. Many journalists who do not know Theresa and her circle have been describing them like this since last year July: If Nick Timothy is the head of the PM May, Fiona Hill is her hands and feet actionist. In addition, they said, Hill's two hands always have sword and arrow and two feet with thick boots to kick anyone. Their words were all completely wrong, however, Fiona advert one thing that she would wear heels rather than boots, even if two were the same leopard print. She thought that stab pumps heels would bring them to their senses than kicking their stupid ass. Of course, she did not spit out these words of her mouth. The notoriety behind Fiona Hill's name was enough for what she had now.

"... We are scheduled to visit the Copeland school today to encourage by-elections."

Fiona spoke the rest of her boss' remained schedule then turned her head to Theresa sitting next to her. As she moved her gaze, she noticed Theresa's fantastic legs that had praised by Samantha Cameron, but she ignored it as always. She sighed small enough that no one could hear her, and she opened her speedy bag which he always carried, and put her hand in it.

"And this is a Valentine's gift of the year."

Only then May turned his head and looked at Fiona's hand. Her face was full of expression that She did not know this situation at all. Fiona was aware of all the circumstances and knew that what Theresa needed more than ever now is the person who would coordinate and assist with everything beside her. She is always happily and willing to be a schedule reminder of Mrs. May.

"Theresa, it's February 14th."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Fi. I was completely forgotten, thank you."

May was handed a blue box packed with a golden ribbon after she said.

"They said that diabetics can eat this so it is the famous product in these days. It would be okay if you did not eat it all chocolates in the box at once."

She added quickly as soon as she saw a little anxious reaction to the face of the British Prime Minister and her boss. As she noticed Theresa's eyes soften a little, Fiona had picked her up as she did not even know.

"I bought Philip's too, wouldn't mind if I give it to you now?"

"No, I think you'll have this and give it to me later. It would be difficult if I forget again."

Theresa said then gave the box to Fiona again as that she should have. And then Fiona likewise put it back in her bags as if it were reasonable.

"Ok. Only just Phili's box is not for diabetics, so you should only eat up to two."

"What about yours?"

Fiona smiled when she heard Theresa's.

"I bought it already with your card and it was in my drawer safely."

* * *

 

Now Fiona Hill was not in the loud Westminster bubble just like a year ago, but a small island in the Maldives. Unlike her political hometown where the cold weather lasts forever, this place warms her skin with soft sunshine. She did not tell anyone where she would go. A faithful brother Tim, close friends, and a colleague of the battlefield politics and the First Minister of Great Britain in the 21st century. But Fiona thought they could find out if they were willing to. It was just a matter of whether they respected her or not. But Fiona inwardly wanted them to call herself on one phone call. If there is one call, one greeting, she will run like a wind and slay all of the rotten old dotards who are stayed in British politics for too long, then once again she was willing to defend her own queen. Her two hands gripped fist tightly.

 _But you should not._ Everything was over, and Fiona was well aware that she could not return to the battlefield while Theresa remained at number 10. With her sunglasses darkened gaze, she stared at the glistening Mediterranean Sea.

"It's St. Valentine's Day gift, Theresa."

Fiona was convinced that the word had been passed down to number 10. Theresa could have been a little late, but Fiona knew that Theresa was eventually aware of it.


End file.
